In the coming year our work will be in two areas: 1. To define the mechanism of regulation of fatty acid biosynthesis in skin fibroblasts from normal subjects and from patients with either diabetes or inherited hypertriglyceridemia. The role of feedback inhibition of acetate incorporation in these cells by long chain fatty acids will be explored. 2. We hope to define the mechanism of the thrombin-induced release reaction in platelets and to define the interrelationships between solution coagulation of blood and the cellular phase of the platelet hemostatic plug formation.